Bride of Chucky
Bride of Chucky is the fourth film in the Chucky series starring Jennifer Tilly, Brad Dourif, John Ritter, Katherine Heigl and Nick Stabile. Unlike the first three Child's Play films, this film takes a markedly humorous turn and often into self-referential parody. It does not continue on with the concept of a child victim in possession of Chucky, thus the absence of Child's Play in the title. Plot One month after the events of Child's Play 3, Tiffany Valentine, a former girlfriend and accomplice of serial killer Charles Lee Ray, after bribing and later murdering a police officer who removed the dismembered children's doll parts from an evidence locker. Believing that Ray's soul still inhabits the doll, Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together and reenacts the voodoo ritual which had instilled Ray's soul inside the doll ten years ago. Though her incantations initially fail, Chucky unexpectedly comes alive and smothers Tiffany's goth admirer Damien to death with a pillow as Tiffany watches in excitement. Hoping to pick up where they left off, Tiffany presents Chucky with a diamond ring which he had left for her the night he was killed. Upon realizing that Tiffany believed the gift to be an engagement ring, Chucky explains that he stole it from one of his wealthier victims when he was a notorious human serial killer. Enraged and heartbroken, Tiffany locks Chucky in a playpen. Later, she gives him a talking doll in a wedding dress to make fun of him. Chucky escapes the playpen and murders Tiffany by pushing a television set into her bathtub and electrocuting her. He then transports her soul into the bride doll. Chucky reveals his plan to Tiffany that they must retrieve a magical amulet that was buried with Ray's body in order to transfer their souls into the bodies of Tiffany's neighbor Jesse Miller and his girlfriend Jade Kincaid. Tiffany sends Jesse a message asking him to take the two dolls to Hackensack, New Jersey, in exchange for money. Eager to elope with his girlfriend, Jade , and having been foiled in the past by her strict and possessive uncle, Chief Warren Kincaid, Jesse accepts the offer. Warren plants a bag of marijuana in Jesse's van to frame him. To stop him sabotaging their plan, Chucky and Tiffany killers rig a trap which embeds several nails into Warren's face, then hide his body. Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. The two are then pulled over by Officer Norton, who searches Jesse's car and finds the marijuana. As he goes back to his patrol car to report it, Chucky sneaks over to the officer's squad car, stuffs a wadded-up shirt into the gas tank, and lights it on fire, killing Norton in the process. Witnessing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. They both begin to suspect that one of them might have caused the incident and begin to trust each other less, much to the amusement of Chucky and Tiffany. Despite their trust issues, Jesse and Jade get married. Warren, who is still alive, tries to get away, but Chucky kills him. While Jesse and Jade are at a hotel, a con artist couple Diane and Russ steals Jesse's money. As the criminals make love in their room, Tiffany murders the con artist couple. An astonished Chucky instantly proposes to Tiffany, and the dolls begin to have sex. The following morning, Jesse and Jade drive away with their friend and David, who knew about their plan to elope and about the recent murders. David reveals that Jesse and Jade are the main suspects for all of the deaths and concludes that they are both wrong. Upon realizing their misunderstanding, Jesse and Jade resolve their differences. Just as Jesse and Jade realize that they are innocent, David finds Warren's dead body in the trunk and confronts them. The dolls then come alive and hold them hostage with guns, forcing them to keep driving. David alerts a police officer and is instantly killed by an oncoming truck. Horrified, Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. Chucky and Tiffany reveal their plan to Jesse and Jade. They then direct Jesse to steal a mobile home to use as a new vehicle to evade the police. Soon, a fight between Tiffany and Chucky ensues. Jade locks Tiffany into an oven, while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window. Chucky shoots at Jesse, causing the mobile home to run off the road and into a ditch. Chucky forces Jade at gunpoint to take him to his grave site, while Jesse takes the charred Tiffany to follow them. Chucky orders Jade to open the casket and take the amulet, which she does. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages but Chucky throws a knife into Jesse's back, and ties up the couple for the ritual. As Chucky begins the incantation, Tiffany kisses him as a distraction and stabs him in the back with his own knife, saying the two "belong dead". Tiffany collapses after being stabbed in the heart. Jesse then knocks Chucky into his own grave with a shovel. A private investigator Lt. Preston arrives and witnesses the scene. Jade grabs Lt. Preston’s gun and shoots Chucky in the chest, killing him after revealing he'll be resurrected soon. After contacting the police about the truth, Lt. Preston sends the couple on their way home. As he inspects Tiffany’s unconscious body, Tiffany springs awake and gives birth to a baby doll before finally dying. The baby doll then arises to attack Lt. Preston and the scene cuts to black. Cast * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany Valentine * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Katherine Heigl as Jade Kincaid * Nick Stabile as Jesse Miller * John Ritter as Warren Kincaid * Alexis Arquette as Damien Baylock * Gordon Michael Woolvett as David Plummens * Michael Louis Johnson as Officer Norton * James Gallanders as Russ * Janet Kidder as Diane * Lawrence Dane as Lt. Preston * Vince Corazza as Officer Bailey * Kathy Najimy as Motel Maid